


Double the Fun, Double the Trouble

by TrixxRem



Series: Raileon Babes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: FTM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rewrite, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, ftm pregnacy, love my boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxRem/pseuds/TrixxRem
Summary: Raihan and Leon embark on a journey of family growing and child rearingThis is a rewrite of the previous work in the series
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Raileon Babes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Raihan? You awake?” Leon runs his hand down his husbands back.

Raihan rolls onto his back and cracks an eye open. Leon was laying on his stomach, arms under the pillow he had under his head.

“Leon it’s our day off, I am decidedly not awake.” Raihan shifts onto his side facing Leon and drapes his arm over his lower back.

“I’m ready, I want to try to have a kid. I know we’ve only been married a year, but I think we’re ready.”

“Great, agencies later, sleep now.” Raihan pulls at Leon’s hair.

Leon raises up on his knees, stretching his arms over his head, before turning to settle against the headboard. Raihan shifts again to lay his head against Leon’s thigh.

“No, I mean me, you and me. I have the appointment to get my IUD Changed and to get my T shot. I was thinking maybe we could try for a bit.” Leon says.

Raihan shoots straight up in bed, “For real? Give me your number.”

Leon scratches at the scars on his chest, with a pensive look on his face.

“I’m not feeling dysphoric right now honestly.” He says.

Raihan crosses his long legs and takes Leon’s hand in his own, playing with his wedding ring. When Leon had come out to his when he was thirteen, he was struggling with the dysphoria that being the champion caused. The short shorts of his uniform, the long dresses Rose made him wear to the galas, his own name, the fourteen year old held him as he cried in the locker room after their championship cup finals match, the third year Leon had defeated Raihan.

“What made you change your mind? You have said you didn’t want to get pregnant, because ‘ _Real Men_ ’ don’t get pregnant.”

Leon just smiles and brings Raihan’s hand up to his lips. “My therapist told me that the last of my forms for bottom surgery have been signed, that they are just waiting on final medical approval for phallo. She said I could get onto the wait list in the next six months. It was the main topic of our session yesterday, one thing she did bring up was kids though. I didn’t have any eggs frozen when I started hormone therapy, and its been almost five year, so our chances are very slim of me even being able to sustain a pregnancy, but if I had my IUD removed stopped T for a bit we could try.”

Leon stands and riffles through his underwear drawer, pulling out his favorite packing underwear and a packer before heading into the bathroom.

“Besides, she has helped me realize that getting pregnant doesn’t make me any less of a man.” He throws over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Raihan falls back onto the bed with a sigh, he had always wanted kids. He knew when he and Leon got married that they would adopt at least two children. That had never bothered him, he himself was adopted but now he was overcome by the image of a little golden eyed black haired little girl being chased around by a blue eyed, violet haired little boy in their backyard while Charizard and Duraludon watch over them, he and Leon in each other’s arms on the bench under the giant berry tree they had. The want that clutched his heart was immense, a dopey grin spread across his face. He had never pressed the issue to Leon, not wanting to give him a reason to hate his body more than he already did, but Leon knew he wanted to have biological children. I was something they had discussed, long ago, back when they were just best friends.

Raihan was still laying on the bed with the dopey smile on his face when Leon came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Yes, if you wanna do it, so do I” Raihan rolled on to his stomach laying his head on his arms.

Leon had his towel draped over his shoulder, his hair up in a bun so it didn’t get wet in the shower. He had obviously shaved, his chin strap meticulously maintained to conceal the patchy nature of his beard. 

“I applied for every stage of phalloplasty, including vaginectomy and hysterectomy. So this is our only chance to even try. I remember long ago you said you wanted to have biological children, because you never knew your real parents. And I realized I wanted that too, with you.”

“You know that I don’t care if our kids don’t have our DNA. ‘Sides, I knew when I married you that our kids probably wouldn’t.” Raihan gracefully lifts himself from the bed to bundle his husband into his arms. “One to ten, where are you? Are you sure, I know that area sets you off sometimes, and if that’s the case I don’t wanna do it.”

“Right now? I’m a one, maybe a point five even. I’m so sure this is something I wanna try.”

The smile on Leon’s face is brighter than the sun, infectious, turning Raihan’s serious expression into one of pure joy.

* * *

“You know when you said let’s get pregnant, I didn’t expect it to happen honestly, let alone this soon.” Raihan mutters against Leon’s neck.

The were leaning against the tub in their bathroom, Leon against Raihan’s chest, clutching a pregnancy test in his hand. The little positive sign clear against the white plastic.

“I can’t believe we did it, I guess that’s just the champion way huh?” Leon laughs. “I can’t believe it only took three months. Its good though, the gym challenge starts in two weeks. The baby should be here in February, so we should be able to get back to work in time for next years gym challenge.”

“Mr. Chairman, it’s okay to not always be planning, just enjoy this moment.” Raihan tightens his hold on Leon for a second before he sighs and let go of the smaller man. “Though the moment does have to end soon. I have to get to the gym, Victor’s evaluation is today, and you have a meeting with Gloria at the Tower.”

Leon tosses the test into the trash bin and pushes himself up before holding his hand out to his husband. Leon moves to the closet in their room pulling his battle tower uniform from its hanger. He carefully drapes his cravat and jacket on the bed before he struggles into his jodhpurs and knee-high riding boots. He stretches his arms over his head before shrugging his dress shirt over his shoulders and doing up the buttons before he tucks it into his pants. He plants a solid kiss on Raihan’s lips before placing Charizard’s pokeball into his messenger bag. He takes his jacket and cravat and they make their way out of their cottage on the outskirts of Hammerlocke. Raihan walks Leon to the train station before heading to the gym, trusting that Leon could get himself from the Wyndon train station onto the monorail to the Battle Tower by himself.

* * *

Leon’s Doctor recommended getting an ultrasound as soon as possible, which is how they found themselves sitting in the waiting room in the only trans-friendly OBGYN office in Hammerlocke. Raihan was casually scrolling through his poke-gram page while Leon was squirming in his seat.

“Nervous Love?” Raihan asks, taking Leon’s hand.

“Not at all, but I have to piss so bad.” Leon adjust himself in his seat again. Crossing his legs and closing his eyes, focusing on not peeing his pants.

“Chairman Leon? If you could just follow me.” A nurse holds the door to the exam rooms open for them. She leads them to the room at then end of the hall and gestures to the exam table. “Please take your shirt off and put the gown on, then take a seat on the exam table.”

Leon slipped of his charizard sweatshirt and shirt over his head and hands them to Raihan. He shrugs the gown on while Raihan folds his clothes and sets them on the chair. Leon turns his back to Raihan and gestures to the strings on the back of the gown. He does the ties and lifts Leon onto the exam table.

A gentle knock on the door grabs their attention.

“Good afternoon gentlemen let’s get a look at your little bundle of joy. Do you know how far along you might be?” She motioned for Leon to lift his legs into the stirrups.

“Six or seven weeks probably, not really sure I had three periods before I got pregnant. At least two were missed after I stopped T and got my IUD taken out.” Leon ears turned pink, and Raihan grabbed his hand and brought hand to his lips in silent support.

“That alright if you aren’t sure, this ultrasound will tell us for sure how far along you are. Based on you estimation we should definitely be able to hear the heartbeat.” She pulls the ultrasound cart closer to the exam table. “I’m going to tuck this sheet into your pants, to protect them, and the gel is going to be cool.”

“Please hurry, I have to pee so badly.” Leon whines as she squirts the gel onto his skin, a shiver running down his spine.

With a chuckle the doctor starts to move the wand across his stomach. A smile spreads across his lips when a faint fluttering noise comes from the speaker. Raihan squeezes his hand tighter. The doctor moves the wand and the noise fades, until it returns again when the wand is on the opposite side of his abdomen.

The doctor moves the wand around some more before turning the screen towards the two men.

“Well based on this I would say you’re closer to eight or eight and a half weeks along, the heartbeats are very strong. You have two healthy babies.”

“Babies?” “Twins?” The men say ate the same time.

“We’re having twins?” Raihan asks face alight with joy.

“Yes, here is baby A, and here is baby B.” She wipes the gel off Leon’s stomach, “I’ll get these captures printed and leave them with reception. Leon, there is a bathroom through that door.”

Leon is off the table, flying into the bathroom before the doctor even finishes her sentence. Raihan stares at the images on the screen, the two little dots circled indicating where the babies are in the black an white static. Leon’s hand resting on his shoulder pulls him out of his trance, shirt and sweater already back on.

“Are you okay?” he asks. “I know this is a lot, but do you remember when Goodra laid those 10 eggs? We handled those baby goomies like champs. Victor even took one to use on his team at the gym.”

“Are you kidding? I’m not worried, I’m ecstatic! A little baby Raihan and Leon! This is the best news!” Raihan grabbed Leon around his waist and spun him around. “I’m so happy!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Gloria, for the last time, I can not participate in the Championship Cup Tournament, I’m Chairman of the League.” Leon steps off the elevator with the young Champion on his heels. He makes his way over to his big desk in the middle of the room and motioned for her to sit in the plush chairs opposite to it. Gloria flops into a chair while Leon leans against the front of the desk.

“Leon! Please! Victor can’t compete as a Gym Trainee, Hop will still be in Hoenn with Sonia, Marnie and Bede are already in the roster as Gym Leader. Only five challengers made it past Raihan this year. I need to fill the last slot.” Gloria looked like she was ready to get down on her knees and start begging.

“What about one of the minor league Gym Leaders? Like Avery or Klara?” Leon suggests.

“We don’t have time to hold a ranking tournament, Avery and Klara are tied for the top Gym with an equal number of wins and losses. Leon, I legit do not have any other options. I don’t know why you’re being stubborn, Rose competed in the past.”

Nail in the coffin, she had him there. Even though he was the Chairman, he was a former Champion and was therefore eligible for the tournament and officially there were no rules preventing him from participating. Leon undid the snaps holding his jacket closed, it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be able to close his jacket at all, and gently laid it and his cravat across his desk.

He gently slides into the chair next to Gloria. “You’re right, but I’m going to tell you something that you can’t tell anyone, okay?” He waits for her to nod her head before continuing, “I’m fourteen weeks pregnant, with twins. My feet are starting to swell, my back is killing me, I can barely keep my breakfast down, and none of my clothes fit right. I know my uniform won’t fit and I don’t know if I can handle the stress of the tournament.”

Gloria sat silently for a moment, while Leon squirmed in his seat. “Okay first off, congratulations, second off, you probably shouldn’t have told your brother, he told me two days after you told him. He is physically incapable of keeping a secret from me. Third off, we can get a new uniform tailored, even make those awful booty shorts longer if you want. We can schedule the tournament to work for you, afternoon matches and such. Leon, I will literally do anything to get you to compete.”

“Okay, one condition, I don’t want to be champion again. I couldn’t handle juggling my duties as Chairman, Champion, and as a father. Should I make it through to the finals, whoever I face, win or lose gets to battle you for the Champion title.”

“Getting a little cocky are we Chairman, what makes you think you would win the Champion title back?” Gloria questions.

“Maybe the fact that Charizard and I just wiped the floor with you not even ten minutes ago?” Leon lifts out of the plush chair to move around his desk and wake his computer up. “We both know it would be a hard-fought battle but I could take that title back if I wanted it. It’s a good thing I was ready to give it up when you won it from me.”

Gloria got up and started towards the elevator, “Thank you Leon, you’ve saved me a ton of work, I’ll email you the brackets later!” With one final wave the doors shut behind her and he was alone again.

After his computer booted, Leon drafted an email to his assistant informing her of his participation in the Championship Cup and asking her to schedule a fitting with the League tailor, before he hunkered down to finish the last of his daily paperwork. Every so often the beeper on his desk would go off, indicating that he was needed for a battle in the roof top dome. His stack of completed work was steadily growing larger than his stack of unfinished work, he could probably plow through the rest of the pile by the end of the day if he kept at this pace.

Suddenly a tupperware container of sour curry, a bottle of water, and his prenatal vitamins were set on top of the page he was filing out. He glanced at the clock on his computer screen, 7:42 pm, he was supposed to get off at 6 pm. He sighed and set his pen down “Rai, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, we all lose track of time. Just eat your food I’m okay waiting around for you to finish up.” He pushed the bottle of pills towards Leon before plopping into one of the chairs and pulling out his phone.

Leon opened the bottle and dry swallowed the pills before he pulled the last few pages out from under his food and resumed signing the form while shoveling curry into his mouth with his other hand.

“So, the roster for the tourni next week was sent out today. Interesting part is there is sixteen participants. Only five challengers qualified for the tournament this year, and there are only ten gym leaders.” Raihan mutters, not looking up from his phone. “Victor told me that Gloria was struggling to find a guest participant for this year’s tournament.”

“I know I told you I didn’t want to participate, but she came in here today, with her big brown eyes, begging me.” Leon set the last of the paperwork into his outbox. “She worked her way through the masterball tier today just to get a chance to talk to me.”

“Who won?”

“Babe, you wound me!” Leon puts his hands over his heart and leans back in his desk chair, “I did of course!”

“She didn’t bring the Hell Dragon, did she?” Raihan asked knowingly.

“No, I put a legendary ban on the whole tower. I was getting complaints from my trainers that it was unfair even with the stat buffs within the tower.”

“Did you look at the brackets she sent out today?”

“No, why?”

“She set it up so it will be the two of us fighting for the top slot, one of us is going to get to battle her. It will be just like old times.”

Leon smiled fondly as he packs up his bag, throwing his cravat and curry container in as well. He slips his jacket on and holds his hand out for his husband. “Let’s go home love.”

As they had predicted, it was Leon and Raihan who were the finalist in the tournament. Leon was officially in the second trimester, and Raihan was itching to tell everyone about the twins. And quite frankly, Leon knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer, his stomach had simply grown too much.

The battle raged as hard as usual, the adrenaline from the heat and sandstorm keeping the weariness at bay. Leon was down to just Charizard, while Raihan still had Flygon and Duraludon left. Leon was holding off on G-Maxing Charizard.

“Charizard! Flame Blast!”

“Flygon, dodge it!” Flygon was tired and was just a little too slow. Hit with the full force of Charizard’s attack, Flygon fainted.

“So here we are again, it’s just you and me, down to our last pokemon, what are you gonna do if I win Babe?” Raihan shouted before releasing Duraludon.

Leon held out Charizard’s pokeball and felt the dynamax energy flow into it before Charizard is surrounded by the brilliant crimson glow. Leon launches Charizard’s gigantmax ball behind him and G-Max Charizard is released.

Raihan barely let Duraludon get his footing before he was calling her back into his G-Max ball and vaulting it over his shoulder.

“Charizard G-Max Wild Fire!” Leon threw his hand out towards the skyscraper of a pokemon hulking behind his husband.

“Duraludon! Counter with G-Max Depletion!”

Charizard’s attack hit square on, but so did Duraludon’s, Charizard’s HP was already depleted from Flygon’s attacks and Duraludon’s attack made a critical hit.

Charizard collapsed in a puff or red smoke. The stands fall quiet while the dust settles around the pitch. Left stand was Raihan and Duraludon, who was in the process of shrinking back down to his normal size, standing across from Leon with his hand gripped around Charizard’s pokeball.

The crowd went insane, Raihan was only the second person to ever beat Leon at this level. Raihan himself was still stood motionless on the other side of the pitch. Duraludon lifting his hand in excitement and setting it on her head, bringing him back to the present. He grabbed the dragon under her arms and lifted her up and spun her in a circle.

“And so, it seems, Gym Leader Raihan, Master of the Dragons, has finally bested me.” Leon tosses his hat at Raihan, who caught it between his ands with a smirk.

Leon crosses the pitch and grabs the hat out of his husband’s hands before gently pulling his headband down around his neck and placing the cap on his head.

“Before Leader Raihan moves on to face Champion Gloria, we have an announcement to make. We are happy to announce that we are expecting twins, to be born in six months.” Leon’s voice booming though the stadium surges Raihan into action, he grabs Leon around the waist and spins him around.

“I love you but I can’t believe I finally beat you in a battle and I’m still not the Champion.”

“I love you too, you wanker. Now go kick Gloria’s ass.” Leon plucks his hat off Raihan’s head before making his way to his locker room to shower before going up the Chairman’s box to join the other leaders for Raihan’s match against Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked, Duraludon is less than 90 pounds, i have no doubt giant mr.raihan could lift him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: AFAB talk towards the middle

Raihan closes the door to their home with a soft click, about to call out to Leon when he hears his husbands voice from the kitchen. He rounds the island to see Leon leaning against the counter facing away from him. He had on his favorite Charizard hoodie and a pair of Raihan’s gym shorts.

“Yes, no I’m sure, I’ve been off T for too long, the sooner the better.” The rotom phone floated in front of him, leaving his hands open to hold a spoon full of peanut butter in one hand, and the jar in the other.

“Okay well then, let’s see, we have availability in three weeks from now, because we know we’re going to be doing a c-section and hysterectomy we are probably going to have to include you. So how about February 5th? I’ll have the details sent to your assistant, sounds good?” Leon grunts in acceptance before the doctor continues. “Before I let you go, are you sure you don’t want to know the genders?”

Raihan hooks his chin over Leon’s shoulder, “We’re sure doc, we want it to be a surprised, you know us we like the gender neutral stuff anyways.”

“Yes I know Mr. Raihan but I always ask because most parent get too impatient to wait. Gender reveal parties are all the rage now a day. Any other questions gentlemen?”

“I’m good,” Leon tilts his head towards his husband, “you have any?”

“No I’m happy with whatever Leon wants.”

“Alright, have a good evening, I’ll see you next week for your ultrasound.” The doctor says before ending the call.

The minute the line cuts out Raihan feels Leon sag under him, before he turns and crushes Raihan in a hug, tucking his face in the crook of the Dragon Tamers neck. Raihan rubs his hand under Leon’s sweatshirt until it meets the line of a binder. “I didn’t know you still had one of your binders, you really shouldn’t be wearing it though.”

“I’m not breastfeeding, so it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s not what I mean love, I don’t want you to hurt your ribs or aggravate the scars on your chest” Raihan lets his hands trail down Leon’s sides to his thighs and he hoisted Leon up to carry him up the stairs to their bedroom. He set Leon on the bed before he turned to begin rooting through their huge walk-in closet.

“Know ‘m not sp’osed to, but had’a.” Leon tipped sideways into the pillows and pulled the blanked folded at the end of the bed around himself. “Doctor call, needed to function, hormones made my chest swell. Looked like I had breasts when I looked in the mirror. Dysphoria spiked. Needed to do something.”

“I know babe, but you still shouldn’t wear a binder, but I think I have just the thing.” He emerges from the closet with a sports bra held in his hands. “Can I put this on you instead.”

Raihan could just make out the small nod from the lump that was his husband. He had to coax Leon to sit up and unwrap his arms from his chest so he could undo the hooks on the side of the binder. Leon’s head fell to his shoulder when he pushed his sweatshirt off and pulled the binder over his head. He could feel the wetness of tears on his neck as he tried to get the sports bra over Leon’s head. Raihan unzipped his hoodie and draped it over his husband as he gently laid him down on the bed then pulled the blanket back up around him.

“I’m gonna go make dinner, how does peanut curry sound?” Leon made a small noise in accent as Raihan dropped a kiss to his forehead. “Take a kip, Love, I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.”

The dragon trainer hears a pokeball being deployed followed by a small whine from Charizard. Worry quelled slightly, he shuts the door tight and makes his way down the hall. He stops in front of the room the had designated as the nursery. They had not yet chosen a paint colour, pale dandelion, or soft aqua, there was an old dresser they had cleared out and brought in, and two cribs, still in the boxes leaning against the wall. Raihan took a picture of the two paint chips taped to the wall between the windows and posted it to his Pokegram story with a poll, asking their fans what they liked better.

“I know you’re going to be worth it, but I hope your dad survives this.” He says to the wall before leaving the room.

* * *

The curry was almost done when Leon started shouting Raihan’s name. Panic washed over him as he took the steps three at a time. He had to shoulder the door open as Charizard was scratching at the other side trying to get it open. “Charizard, you gotta move so I can get to Lee.” Charizard lets out a pained whine but moves out of the way.

Pushing the door open, Raihan sees Leon doubled over on the bed, the sheets underneath him were wet.

“Lee, what’s wrong?” he gathered Leon in his arms, avoiding the damp area of the bed.

“I was wet when I work up, I thought that I had wet the bed, but I’m definitely having contractions. My water definitely broke.” Leon let his head fall onto Raihan’s chest as he was gripped by another contraction.

“But they’re only 32 weeks, they are too little!” Raihan jumps up, “We haven’t finished the nursery yet! We don’t even have car seats yet!”

“Raihan! Hospital now, worry later.” Leon’s shout pulls him out of his panic.

“Right, bag, bag bag bag.” Raihan just keeps muttering under his breath as he dumps the content of his work bag onto the floor before throwing dry underpants and sweatpants to Leon and stuffing boxers and PJs into the bag. Leon got Charizard to help him down the stairs before coaxing him back into his pokeball.

Raihan tossed Leon’s bag down the stairs before entering the nursery and shoving stuff for the twins into a separate bag. Diapers and onesies, as well as the hats and socks that Leon’s mom had knit, and the two matching blankets that his mom had made. He stopped back into their room to grab Duraludon’s and Flygon’s pokeballs and a sweater for himself. Leon called up that a Flying-taxi was there.

He suddenly the remembered the curry still boiling on the stove and detoured into the kitchen to make sure the house wouldn’t burndown while they were away. He shrugged the two bags onto one shoulder and wrapped the other arm around his husband and helped him hobble to the cab.

“Where too boys?” the cabby says over the speaker.

Raihan presses the speaker button, “To Hammerlocke City Hospital, quickly please.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Were having our babies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've read the old version you'll know this was originally part of chapter 2 but as I've been rewriting and cleaning it up I decided to make it into two parts.
> 
> check out my instagram to see the drawings ove the littles: @trixxrem_art


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A ton of FTM talk, surgery, and doctor talk

“Mrs. Kibana, I know you’re in pain, but I really think a voluntary c-section and hysterectomy is a bad idea.” The doctor said, for the third time, trying to convince Leon to have a vaginal birth. Raihan was at his limit.

“His name is Leon Dande, you are to call him either Mr. Dande or Chairman Leon. This is our choice, no, this is his choice, either get on board or get out.” Raihan snapped at the doctor.

“Mr. Kibana, with all due respect she –“ “OUT! GET OUT!” Leon yells.

“I would suggest you do what he says, either that or you’ll be hearing from our lawyers.” Raihan said, with a glare on his face, putting the fear of god into the dimwit doctor, who backed out of the room with his hands up.

The charge nurse came in after a few minutes, to see the men on the bed, Raihan sat behind Leon, gently massaging his lower abdomen.

“The doctor mentioned there were some issues in here, Mr. Dande, Mr. Kibana. Based on what he said, I took the liberty of looking up your doctor Mr. Dande, he is on his way from Wyndon as we speak.” Leon Let out a strangled yell, tipping forward. His husband wrapped a long arm around his shoulders to prevent him from faceplanting.

Once the contraction passed, Leon looked at her with tired but thankful eyes.

“Now, if you would like you are welcome to file a complaint against that doctor, we are a transgender friendly natal ward, and unfortunately you gentlemen are not the first to experience his prejudice. I can grab you that paperwork while I get the forms for the c-section and hysterectomy.”

“What do you think Lee? He upset me, but he was purposely mis-gendering you.” Raihan whispered against into the sweaty stands of Leon’s long hair.

“Yes bring it all” Leon forced out, through a contraction.

“Okay, you gentlemen try to relax, its still going to be a little bit longer, Mr. Dande I’m sorry, I know the pain you’re in, there are two women before you, but it shouldn’t be long before we can administer the epidural.”

Raihan laughs when Leon moans out “Thank Arceus” against his neck as the nurse leaves the room.

“How are you, one to ten?” He runs his hand through Leon’s damp hair, pulling the elastic of his wrist and tying it in a messy bun.

“Like a fucking twelve, you tit!” Leon growls, “This is the most dysphoric I’ve felt in my entire life. You’re lucky I fucking love you.” Leon pushes back into Raihan’s chest as he is gripped by another contraction.

“Rotom, please call Leon’s mum.” Raihan lets his rotomphone float in front of them as the dial screen opens up.

“Raihan? It’s 11pm is everything all right?” Leon’s mum sounds tired.

“I’m sorry if I woke you, everything is alright, but we are at the hospital, Lee went into labor earlier. I figured he would want you here. We’re at –“ 

“Please Mum, I need you.” Leon whines, cutting his husband off.

“Its okay baby, I’m already dressed, where are you?” She says.

“We’re at Hammerlocke Memorial Hospital. We need some Momma Dande, we’ve already had some issues with the on-call doctor, but Lee’s doctor is on the way now.” Raihan sighs.

“Well Hop and I will be there in an hour or so. Do you want me to call your parents Raihan?”

“If you could, that way I can focus on Lee.”

“Alright I’ll see you soon, Leon, Baby, hold on Momma’s coming.”

“I love you Mum” Leon whimpers.

Raihan’s rotom continued to float as the call ended, he grabbed it of the air and set it on the tray table by the bed.

* * *

“So, there are just a few things we need to discus before we take you back, okay?” Leon’s doctor was stood at the end of Leon’s bed. “If we do the hysterectomy tonight, you will have to start back on your hormone replacement therapy. We could start you as early as tomorrow, unfortunately this means you wont be able to breastfeed much, if at all.”

“The sooner the better, it means I get bottom surgery sooner. I don’t think I could mentally breastfeed the twins, even if I could physically do it.”

“I know Leon, I’ve seen how you have struggled with this journey. I was surprised when you came to me about getting pregnant. This is the only reason I’m willing to do the hysterectomy. Physically it’s not medically necessary at this moment, I’m not going to force you to go through another surgery while you have two infants. Though I do highly recommend waiting six to eight weeks, and having the hysterectomy done laparoscopically. It is safer that way.”

Leon lifted his head, with a fierce glint in his eye, one Raihan rarely sees outside of battle. “I understand your recommendation, but this is my body and right now it doesn’t feel a lot like I have control over it. I’m not having one kid, I’m having two. We already know they are going to have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, because they’re early. We both know I don’t do well with surgeries, so now is the best time while Rai and I have help with the twins. I don’t care if I have to sign an AMA form, we’re doing the hysterectomy tonight.”

Raihan can see another contraction grip Leon, who takes hold of his husbands hand and squeezes it. Raihan winces, figuring he might have to get his hand x-rayed later, pregnancy had not diminished Leon’s incredible strength.

The doctor looked from Leon to Raihan, who let a long breath out of his nose as to not indicate to Leon how much his hand hurts. “I’m on-board with him. His body, his choice.”

“I’ll get him on the board ASAP.” The doctor taps the door frame, before he leaves.

* * *

Raihan sits in the waiting room with his and Leon’s mom on either side of him. Hop and his dad were sitting across from them. They had taken Leon back about 45 minutes ago. His knee had not stopped bouncing since he had sat down. The only thing keeping him from jumping up and pacing was his mom’s soothing hand running up and down his back and Leon’s mom’s hand in his.

One of the nurses comes in and smiles, “Mr. Kibana?” He shoots out of his chair. “You have two healthy babies, two beautiful little boys!” The two women wrap their arms around him while his dad shook his hand, reminding him just how much his hand hurt.

The nurse watched Raihan flinch and pull his hand away with a shake, “Mr. Kibana, I suggest we make a trip to the Emergency Department to get your hand looked at.”

“First, what about Leon?”

“Your husband is fine, they are just starting on the second half of the surgery. Let’s get you hand looked at then all three of your boys will be ready for you to see them.”

Raihan nods mechanically and let’s the nurse lead him and his mom down to the ER to get his hand looked at, thankfully it was 1 am on a Tuesday morning, and it was pretty empty. Raihan lays his head on his moms shoulder while he waits for the results of his X-ray.

“I’m a dad” he whispers.

His mom presses a kiss to the top of his head, “You’re going to be the best dad Raihan. You and Leon are so compassionate and loving. Those little boys will have the best lives you and Leon can give.”

* * *

Leon came to in a dim room, to the sound of beeping and a hollow feeling inside his abdomen. Raihan was asleep in the chair next to his bed, head cradled on his arms next to Leon’s thighs. A navy blue cast on his right wrist.

He shifted, rousing Raihan, “Where are the babies? Are they okay?”

“They’re okay, they are in the neo-natal ward, the boys will have to be in incubators for a little bit.”

“Boys? We had two boys?” The smile that took over Leon’s face was beautiful. It put the sun, moon, and all the stars to shame.

“Yeah, they’re perfect, identical, they let me see them before they brought you up from recovery.”

Leon’s eyes shifted the cast on his hand, “What happened to you? You didn’t hit someone right?”

Raihan pulls the sleeve of his sweater a little lower and shoves his hand into his pocket.

“No nothing like that. Don’t worry about it”

Leon took Raihan’s good hand, “Tell me what happened.” he pouts.

“Youmayhavebrokenmyhandwhenyouweresqueezingit” Raihan rushes out, hoping Leon wouldn’t catch what he said. No such luck.

“I BROKE YOU HAND?!” He shouts.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Raihan pulls the blankets back and scoots Leon over, laying down next to him. “You don’t wanna wake up the whole ward. It’s fine, you were in pain. Probably still are.”

Leon grimaces before pressing his face into Raihan’s chest. Raihan reaches up to press the nurse call button on Leon’s bed. The nurse comes in and checks Leon out before explaining to him how to control his morphine drip, before she leaves, she shuts the curtains on the windows.

With the lights low, the sound of Raihan’s heartbeat, and general exhaustion from it being 4am Leon drifts of to sleep, the image of his sons on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Instagram, I post art of snippits of domestic life, plus some hints to future chapters
> 
> @trixxrem_art


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s meet these little boys

Much to Leon’s dismay, the nurse made them wait until visiting hours to go see the boys, she also wouldn’t let his husband push the wheelchair he was situated it. His eyeline was lower than the windows into the rooms of the natal ward, Leon had his eyes closed, letting the nurse push him along the halls. As excited as he was to meet his sons, he was still in a great deal of pain around his incision site.

“We’re here Mr. Leon, you should open your eyes and take a look.” The nurse placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for a moment before he heard her steps leave the room.

“Lee, what the problem, why wont you open your eyes?” Leon could feel Raihan kneeling in front of him, but he still couldn’t open his eyes.

“What if we aren’t ready, they are so early, what if we mess them up?” Raihan let a soft sigh pass his lips before threading the fingers on his broken hand with his husband’s and rest his good one on Leon’s cheek.

“Leon, Love, these boys have so much support. Do you love them?” Raihan asks.

“More than anything in the world.”

“And you haven’t even seen these two cuties yet. Trust me, we’ve got this. Please, Love, open your eyes.”

An so he does. He is met with soft lighting in the room and two incubators set up. Each incubator had a purple and orange blanket bunched up at the end, clearly rolled up to support the infants inside.

“Did you give them their names?”

“No, I wanted you to meet them first to make sure they are still the names you wanted to go with.” Raihan pushes Leon’s wheelchair over to the big glider chair in the in the corner and helped him transfer over. Raihan quickly dipped into the hall, to grab the attention of a nurse.

The nurse that came in was not wearing the same plain pink scrubs the one who had brought him here was, instead she was wearing light blue scrubs with a teddy bewares and luvdisks pattern. “Mr. Kibana said you wanted to hold the boys?”

“Yes please, can I hold both of them?”

“Of course, Mr. Dande.”

The nurse gently lifts one baby and motions for Raihan to wheel the pole the equipment the baby was hooked to as she moved. “This is Baby A” she said as she places the baby in Leon’s arms, before going to bring the other baby over. “And here is Baby B.”

Leon took in the two infants in his arms, sweet tiny little things, both with the yellow hats his mother had knit for them and the white booties that Raihan’s mother had knit. There was a heart monitor, an IV line and what he assumed was a feeding tube hooked up to each boy. They had the same dark skin as their father, but they had little tufts of dark purple hair poking out of the holes in their hats.

“What do you think Rai? This is Spencer,” he lifts his arm slightly to move Baby A, “and this is Chase?” he nods his head towards Baby B.

“Great minds really do think alike. I was thinking that but mostly because Chase was screaming his head off, being loud like me and Spencer was super chill, like you.”

“Did you just call our son _chill_?” Leon asks in an incredulous tone.

Raihan just shrugs, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Mums are here, with Hop and Dad, want me to go get them? Are you ready to share our boys with them?”

Leon chuckles, “I think my mum would storm the ward if you don’t, I’ll be fine, the nurses are just a call away.”

Raihan dropped a kiss to Leon’s forehead and went to find their family. Leon, despite the pain in his abdomen, felt complete with his sons in his arms. He found it a little surreal that these two tiny humans were inside him less than twenty four hours ago.

“Mr. Leon? If your family is coming in to visit we are going to have to put the boys back in their incubators. Have you picked names for them yet?” The nurse comes back in, slowly approaching them.

Leon nods as she lifts Spencer from his arms. “That’s Spencer James,” he says quietly as she sets him in the incubator. “And his brother is Chase Edward. Kibana as the last name.”

“Those are beautiful names, strong names.” She said, gently takes Chase from him. Now that the boys were not in his arms, the empty feeling starts to settle over him again. A shiver ran down his spine, “You look cold, would you like a blanket?”

He nods and she quietly leaves the room, leaving him all alone, dysphoria slowly creeping in, he crosses his arms over his swollen chest, a few stray tears escape his eyes. Alone in the room, he cannot get himself out of the rocking chair to get closer to the boys.

“Oh Baby Boy, what’s wrong?” His mum rushes over to him, drapes the blanket the nurse must have given to her around his shoulders before pulling him into a hug.

“It’s so hard.” He whimperes into her plush sweater.

“I’m sure it is, I know you’ve struggled with this for a long time.” She mutters against the top of his head, “But I promise this doesn’t make you any less of a man.”

“It’s been so hard. I was in such a good place, and it seems like it all went away.”Looked up at her, like a kicked yamper. “I was so close, and now it seems so far away. And my body doesn’t feel like my own. Don’t get me wrong I love those little boys, more than anything. But I just hate how I feel.”

“Leon, look at me,” She crouched down to be eye level with her son. “You’re body is completely out of order right now, it’s flooded with hormones, and you just went through major surgery. Yes, what you’re feeling sucks, trust me I know, I’ve had kids, and let me tell you, you were not an easy birth. But you start back on HRT soon, you will feel more like yourself soon, I promise. Now, I can see Raihan keeping his parents and Hop at bay in the hall, and I think Hop’s head might explode if we don’t let him in soon, I swear that boy will be the death of me.”

Leon sniffed, and wiped the tears from his face with a soft laugh. “Yeah, he is quite excitable isn’t he?”

Leon’s mum stood up and motioned for the others to come into the room, Raihan caught Hop around the waist as he tried to run into the room. “Calm down, this is a hospital, I promise the babies aren’t going anywhere.”

Raihan’s parents slipped past them and moved towards the incubators in the middles of the room to peer down at their grandsons, Leon’s mom joined them, taking hold of the back of Hop’s jacket as he tries to rush over to see the babies. Raihan goes to stand next to Leon, who holds his hand out to his husband.

Raihan takes his hand a sits on the arm of the rocking chair, draping his other arm over the back of it, being mindful not to scratch Leon with the rough texture of his cast. “Are you okay Leon?” He asks.

“No, not really, but I will be.” He squeezes his husbands larger hand with a small smile.

Raihan’s Dad looks over at the men, “C’mon, it’s killing us, what did you name them?” He begs.

“Baby A, is Spencer James, after Leon’s father, and Baby B is Chase Edward, named after you Dad.” Raihan smiles at their parents gathered around their sons, all three adults had tears in their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon spent as much time as possible in the N-ICU with the twins, Spencer was a fighter, he still had his feeding tube but all the other wires and tubes had been removed from the infant. He was small but strong. Chase was struggling though, he still required oxygen and other various medications to stimulate the growth of his lungs and heart. He cried every time Leon or Raihan put him down, it was breaking Leons heart.

Leon himself was struggling with his recovery as well, he never did well with surgery, and there were some nights he spent the entire night throwing up or kept awake by the pain in his abdomen. The ten centimetre incision was puffy and red and painful. And his found out that he would now require a daily testosterone shots instead of the monthly one he had been getting since he was eighteen. It had to be administered alternating between his thighs and abdomen, which meant a nurse was doing it right now because he could not bend over enough to do it. He was supposed to be discharged three days ago, a week after the twins had been born but the doctors were worried about how sick his pain medication made him.

Right now he was laying in his bed with Raihan holding him against his chest. The twins were laying on his chest, all three almost asleep while Raihan flicked though channels on the TV. Chase reached his tiny little arm out and grabbed Spencer’s hand. Raihan smiled softly and whistles his Rotom-Phone over to take a picture.

“He’s breathing easier” Leon mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes, his brow still slightly furrowed in pain.

“What was that Love?” Raihan smooths his fingers across his husband’s forehead.

“Chase, his breathing isn’t a laboured. I can feel it.” Leon cracks one eye open to look down at the infants on his chest. “It was when he grabbed Spencer.”

Raihan is about to reply when the twins’ nurse, Dotty, poked her head in the room. “I’m sorry to break up the moment, but it’s about time we take the boys back to the N-ICU.” She rolled Spencer’s incubator over to the side of Leon’s bed. As soon as she picked Spencer up, Chase started to wail, louder than he ever had.

Dotty cocked her head and laid Spencer back down on Leon’s chest, and Chase calmed right down. “Isn’t that interesting?” She says to herself.

“He started to breathe better when they were touching too.” Raihan says to her.

“There is something we try when one twin is not doing as well as the other. Sometimes we put them in the same incubator. It helps a lot of the time. Are you gentlemen okay if we do that for them?” Dotty asks.

“I’m willing to do anything to help Chase at this point.” Leon says, bringing his and up to stroke Chase’s head, he had a thin layer of dark hair growing in but it certainly less hair than Spencer has. Spencer was a lot bigger too, Leon couldn’t help but worry about Chase.

Dotty re-arranged the blankets in the incubator and flipped the plastic sides up and made sure they were secure before turning back to the men were laid out on the bed. She gingerly picks Spencer up again, Chase starts to wail immediately and Spencer started whimpering when he was laid down in the incubator. Dotty quickly turned to pick Chase up off Leon’s chest, he then started crying louder being separated from his dad. Both boys quieted almost as soon as Chase was laid next to Spencer. Leon let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and Raihan relaxed a bit further into Leon’s side.

“Well clearly they don’t hate each other” Raihan murmured into Leon’s hair. Leon just snorts in response.

“I will update you on their status before you turn in for the night. Your nurse should be in shortly Leon, it’s almost time for your medications.”

“Please, can you turn on the Rotom-cam feed too? I like to look in on them.” Leon murmurs, exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Of course,” Dotty starts pushing the incubator out of the room and a few tears escape Leon’s eyes.

Raihan just holds him close while they wait for Leon’s nurse to come in and give him his nightly dose of medications. Running the fingers on his casted hand up and down Leon’s arm, he pulled up the Rotom-cam app on his Rotom-phone to see if the stream was active yet. He pulled his hand back and the Rotom floated back just out of the way.

Leon was rubbing his fingers up and down the satin front on his husbands sweater, a grimace on his face when the nurse finally comes in. His pain medication had worn off and the nausea was starting to come back.

“Okay Mr. Leon, were going to try a new medication today, hopefully it won’t make you as sick, but we are still going to give you the anti-nausea too. The doctor also told me to offer you a sleep aid, because you haven’t been sleeping well. You PT also said that you were able to complete your exercises today so I’m going to teach you how to inject your HRT as well. You too Mr. Raihan.” She pulls the table over and sets the supplies she brought in down. She quickly injected the two medications into his IV line before putting them back in her pocket. “Okay Mr. Leon, I know you don’t want to but I need you to sit up on the side of the bed.”

The nurse and Raihan, who was careful not to scratch Leon with his cast, help the smaller man sit up on the side of his bed with his legs dangling over. “So you will have to order this stuff from your pharmacy, I know they sell a couple different kits. But you will need to make sure you get your syringes and needles.” She lays the bottle, the syringe and the needle before him. “You will get a slip like this this keep track of what site you last used. People tend to have a preferred site but you need to make sure there are at least two to three days between. You have the option of six areas, inside your thighs, your hips, and each side of your abdomen.”

The nurse gently touched each spot, being extra careful around his incision. “So since we used my left thigh last night we need to use a different spot today?”

“Exactly, now I’m going to do your actual shot today, but I did bring some bottles of saline with me for you two to practice filling the syringes. You have to makes sure there is no air in the syringes.”

Raihan picked up a needle and attached it to the syringe, he picked up the bottle of saline and flicked the safety cap off the needle before sticking it in and sucking the fluid into the syringe. “Like this right?”

“Yes just like that.” The nurse said, “You’ve done this before?”

“Yeah, my little sister is diabetic, since I would babysit her when she was really young they taught me how to give her her insulin shots. So that I could put her to bed if Mom and Dad were stuck at the gym.” Raihan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Putting the cap back on the needle and setting it down on the table. Leon sighed, even with a cast on his hand, Raihan could take better care of him than he could. ‘ _I’m useless’_ he thought, _‘I can’t take care of myself, how am I to take care of my sons?’_

He reaches for one of the needle while supporting himself with the other arm. His movements were sluggish and slow, he was tired, and sore, and nauseated. He wanted nothing more than to go home, and take his babies home with him. He set the capped needle in his lap and reaches for a syringe to screw it on to, it was simple enough, but it was hard to do because he could hardly keep himself upright. Raihan sensing his struggle settles himself behind Leon with one leg on either side of his. Once he wasn’t trying to hold himself up, he was able to get the needle screwed onto the syringe no problem. The nurse handed him the bottle of saline and he observed the top.

“Can I just stick the needle in anywhere?”He asks.

“Anywhere on the white pad, yes” the nurse nodded.

It took a bit more force than he was expecting to stick the needle through the cap but once he was through he tipped it upside down like Raihan had and pulled on the plunger. The syringe started to fill with liquid.

“So your pharmacist will tell you how much your dose is based on the prescription you get. But for now fill the syringe to the number five line.” She watched as he slowly filled it to the number five line “Okay now, pull the needle out, see how there is a little bit of air in the syringe, push the plunger until a couple drops come out of the needle, that means you’ve gotten all the air out. Now since this is saline, you can practice injecting it if you want. These are subcutaneous shots, which mean the just need to pierce the skin, hence the really short needle.”

She guided his shaking hands down to his stomach. “Okay, so pinch you skin together, be careful not to pull your stitches.” She gently pinched the skin on his stomach and guided the needle in. “It needs to go in at a forty five degree, and it needs to go in about three quarters the length of the needle. Then you depress the plunger relatively slow. Once it’s all the way down pull it out then cap the needle. I would massage the spot for thirtyish seconds. You will need to dispose of the needle and syringe in a proper location. A lot of people put the used ones in a plastic bin and take them to the pharmacy when they go to pick up their prescription.”

She picked up all of the used needles and put them in her pocket, she took two syringes out of her pocket, one was his actual HRT shot, which she injected into the skin above his hip, “Do you want the sleep aid Mr. Leon? It is totally up to you.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep until I get an update on the boys.” He mumbled, tapping his knuckles on his sternum, avoiding the swollen flesh around his nipples. He looked over at Raihan’s Rotom-phone where the video feed of the twins was playing, it having come on while they were learning how to do his injections.

Raihan whistles and it floats closer, the boys were soundly asleep, pressed as close as possible to each other. The monitors Chase is connected to showed that both his heartbeat and his oxygen levels were better than they had ever been.

“Lee, you need to sleep, take the medications, I promise, I’m right here, the boys have an entire staff of nurses dedicated to them. Look how well they are doing. They will be fine if you sleep for more than an hour.” Raihan detangles himself from his husband and gently eases Leon into the bed. “Sleep my love, I’m right here.”

Leon holds out his hand and pulls Raihan down for a kiss, “I’ll take the meds if you lay with me.” He whispers against the taller mans lips.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I guess I will if it mean you’ll actually sleep.” Raihan laughs, shifting down so he can cuddle up next to the shorter man, moving his wild mane of hair out of the way of his arm. Raihan’s feet stuck comically far off the end of the bed, but he didn’t care if it mean Leon would finally get a good nights sleep. “I Love you Dandelion”

“I love you to my dragon.” Leon turned his face into the satin on Raihan’s sweater and let out a breath, relaxing further into Raihan’s arms.

“Okay Mr. Leon, this will kick in pretty soon, sleep well.” The nurse connected the syringe to Leon’s IV and quickly pushed the plunger down before quickly disconnecting it and quietly shutting the door to Leon’s room behind her.


End file.
